Hello Beautiful
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: -"I'm sorry, Troy." Click. That night, for the first time in awhile, Troy cried. Songfic to Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers. Set during HSM 3. ONESHOT


**A/N- Random Songfic I wrote during school today. I based it to fit into HSM 3 but I strayed away from the timeline and a little bit from the story, but it's basically the same. This is my first Songfic, so here it is:**

Troy picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial number four. The phone rang a few times and the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, it's Gabriella. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call back. Beeeeeeeeep."

"Hey Gabi, its Troy. How's Stanford going? Is California still as nice as you told me before? I miss you. Call me back soon." He pushed the end button and frowned.

_Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true..._

It's been about a month since Gabriella left early for college. It went great at first. She and Troy would talk for hours every night. But every night turned into every few days, which turned into once a week until she eventually just stopped calling.

But Troy kept calling anyway, awaiting the day she would finally answer. She was all he could think about lately.

Troy shook the thoughts out of his head. He grabbed his keys and headed to the garage.

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly_

He quickly scribbled a note to his parents and left it on the counter. He wasn't going far, but Troy knew his mom would freak out if she noticed he was gone with his truck.

He pushed his car as fast as it would go, but the piece of junk wouldn't move much faster then the speed limit. He had no idea where he was going, but he needed to clear his head.

Troy ended up at East High. This was the second time it had happened since Gabriella left. The first time he ended up wandering the halls, kicking lockers, throwing basketballs, and ending up standing center stage and screaming. It felt good to let loose the one time, but he didn't feel the need to do it again. He sighed and backed out of the parking lot. Screaming wasn't going to make her come back.

_Cause I could comb across the world  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

It's been three months now. Troy eventually stopped calling when he realized she wasn't calling back. But prom was in three days and she'd promised she would come.

Suddenly his cell phone was exploding with that special ringtone.

"Gabriella?"

"It's me. I have to tell you something," she said with sadness hinting in her voice.

"What is it?"

"I'm not coming back for prom."

His heart dropped. He could barley speak. "Why?" he managed to get out.

"I've already set my roots down here. Going back would mean saying another painful goodbye."

"But you promised," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Troy." Click.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Troy cried.

_Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

He grabbed his keys again and wrote his parents another note. They were going to kill him for this one. It was going to be a long journey.

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly_

Troy had been driving for a day now, but he hadn't made much progress. He had stopped three times for food and gas and he pulled over to sleep once, too. And there was the time his parents called. But the little progress he made didn't matter at all. He still had a lot of time.

_Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah_

It was the middle of day three when Troy finally arrived. He was at Stanford University, ready to find Gabriella. He had figured out her schedule and knew she would be walking past the very tree he was standing in any second now. And there she was.

_Cause I could comb across the world,  
and see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

"Troy?"

**A/N- And I think you know how it goes from there ;D Tell me what you think!!**


End file.
